Hotline Bling
by Maziikeen94
Summary: What if Morgan and Garcia were together when he was offered the New York job? What if he took it and broke Garcia's heart in the process? Well 2 years later he's going to see her again although, she isn't the same at all...
1. Hotline Bling

**AN: I was listening to Hotline Bling by Drake and this story popped into my head. I felt inspired by Polhop, amazing works, Needing stitches is what inspired this probably oneshot.**

 **In this story, Derek and Garcia were just starting their relationship but then he took the New York job, and it's been a little over 2 years, he comes back to visit for an event. And also foyet didn't kill Haley but they still aren't together. Boy, have things changed...**

I feel at home walking into the BAU. Man I've missed it, I missed all of them but mostly miss my solace. I don't know why I was stupid, and scared. I'm not suppose to be scared but here I am, scared to see the woman I loved the most. I didn't mean to hurt her, but life just happen. New York was a chance to grow professionally, then I met Angie and feelings grew there. It was never meant to be anything but she was sweet, kind and caring. We just happened. I remember breaking up with Penelope and she looked hurt but still not surprised, she even told me, "I knew you would break my heart. Just do me a favor, be happy. Find someone to grow old with, don't be so focused on now that you can't see your future needs. Love someone, anyone, don't be old and bitter about not having happiness when you never allowed it to happen." Then she got up and left crying and I felt like shit because I hurt the one woman who saw the good even when it was a bad situation.

I knew I messed up that moment but pride didn't allowed me to push it to the side.

It's been 2 years later, and I still can smell her fragrance in the bullpen. I wait to surprise the others. They are only coming to finish paperwork, then vacation for the wedding.

I see them enter, I flash my smile getting up to greet the family I've missed a ton.

Reid saw me first, he smiled and walked over to give me a hug while the others followed.

"Hey Morgan, it's been a long time." Patting his back, then Rossi was next. JJ and Emily gave him hugs and smiles, emily said, "You ready for the job as my Man of Honor?!"

"Of course I am. Woman, I was born ready." I chuckled out.

"Will he be wearing a different color dress from the bridesmaids?" Asked Hotch with a huge grin.

"Hotch, I would look great in any color!" He said with faux anger. Looking around for someone they all knew. Reid answered my quiet question, "Oh guys, Garcia is gonna meet us at the restaurant with her guests." He stated as if telling the team.

JJ asked, "Where's Angie?"

"She's coming down the day of the wedding. Work work all my baby does, but she can't wait to see you guys again." he said with a soft chuckle. "Well I am going to my hotel I'll see you guys at the restaurant. Have fun with paperwork." I proceed to leave after the goodbyes.

JJ and Reid watch him leave. JJ spoke up, "How do you think he's gonna take it?"

Reid answered slightly confused,"Take what?"

"Garcia, Reid. You know she isn't the same at all. It'll be like meeting a new person for him. They haven't talked or seen each other. Neither have they asked about each other."

"I'm sure he'll be shocked at her appearance but I think other than that it'll be fine. He has been with Angie for 2 years, longest relationship and that's counting Garcia. Obviously, even if we think different, they weren't meant for each other."

"Sure, Reid." With that she walked away because she knew tonight was going to be interesting.

 _Later_ ****

I walk into the restaurant and immediately see the team at the table. They are all talking and laughing with some other girls I've never seen.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." I said as I took a seat.

"No problem. Overslept?" Emily asked.

"No just doing some paperwork of my own" I laughed.

Then I hear a squeal behind me...

"Derek Morgan! As I live and breathe! How are you?!"

I turn and see her looking as beautiful as always but completely different. She looks way- she lost a lot of weight but looks like gained muscle- not to much but enough. She isn't wearing glasses, her hair is still blonde just straight and parted at the side and she had on a black skin tight dress with red pumps. I was speechless as I got up from the chair and she gave me a hug. She then introduced me to her friends, "These are my friends, Sara and Jess. Jess and Sara, this is Derek Morgan." She smiled sweetly. I shook their hands but I saw some annoyance in their face.

"My lovelies, we need to go but see all of you later at Bella's." She kissed and hug everyone including me as they left.

I simply stared and the rest noticed even Emily's fiancé, Jacques.

JJ spoke up, "I know it's a bit jarring. She's completely different not just appearance either. We don't see her as much anymore, besides work."

I nod, and ask,"what's Bella's?"

Emily laughs, "Morgan, you did not read my text correctly. It's a night club, we are going to after."

I smile and we continue our banter, and then head to Bella's and I'm excited to see my babygirl again.

 _Bella's_

We arrive and see Garcia on the dance floor with her friends, she had on a red skin tight dress with long sleeves but way short that showed off her mile long legs. Her hair was in curls and I couldn't stop staring she looked so happy and carefree- dancing. She never danced- ever. She rotated with dancing partners, it started with her girls then some guys, and my blood started boiling seeing their hands roamed her body. She didn't seem bothered. When she noticed we were there she slowly danced away from the guy and he tried to pull her towards him. I was going to go do something when I saw her laugh then whisper something into his ear, the mans face slowly went from oh yeah to oh shit. Whatever she said made him leave, running scared. I was slightly proud of her.

"Hey guys, so happy you all are her. In honor of raven haired beauty and French Dulce's holy matrimony I got you guys vip and its rooftop so let's go. Jess, baby cakes, can you get them bracelets?" Jess nodded and left to get them. She grabbed JJ and emily to drag them to the bar for drinks.

I can't help but think to myself, that she has changed as people around her say hi and the bartender immediately tends to her and chats like she's a regular here. I wonder who is she now. She isn't the same shy girl at the night club. Even her friends are different, it's always been Emily and JJ that she has jokes with and girls nights.

We're on the rooftop, drinking listening to music and I just watch Garcia as she dances and flirts with the Dj and the bartender. Then I see a man come behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and she simply smiles and turns around a kisses him passionately. As I watch his hands roam her body and rest on the curve of her back, I think back to what we had and what we use to do. I can't help but think if she does it with him. I hear Aaron start talking, "He's the club owner, they aren't exclusive. Though, it's not for the lack of him trying, she doesn't want that. He's a good guy. Hopefully, one day she can trust again and let him love her properly. She left for 3 months on leave, she stormed my office with a look I never seen- heartache we all saw- this look was of betrayal. She told me that If I didn't give her the leave she quit and of course I couldn't do that. Sara and Jess work in counterterrorism. I heard from them that they all met at the gym. They're inseparable now. She pulled herself away from us, she still warm, caring and funny. Now she's stronger. She took her firearm exam and did a pretty good job. We miss her, though."

I stare and absorbed the information. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing. You can't do anything. I'm just letting you know you aren't the only who misses her. "

I walk over to her and throw my pride to the side.

"Hey babygirl..."


	2. Wildest Dreams

**AN: thanks for the follows and favs. I was thinking of letting this be a oneshot but I fell in love with the idea haha**

 **Each chapter is going to be named after the song that inspired it.**

 **I wanted to give a little more background on Garcia. I hope you like and feel free to let me know what you think. :))**

After a night of dancing and laughing, I'm back at my apartment- my sanctuary. I think of the night and know that no matter how much I still love him. I know, I did the right thing. Sometimes, love isn't enough, because nothing last forever. I pour my wine, and get my bath ready-thinking back to when my cynical view of love started...

I always knew Morgan would break my heart. I just never figured that he would crush my soul in the process.

It had been a month since our break up. He came into town for the weekend for Henry's birthday. We hadn't seen each other or much less talk recently. It had been awkward when he came to the office, at first. Then we were back to bantering and being friends. It was nice, painful but nice. I remember not being able to stay for my godsons party because Team B needed assistance. I think back at how that worked out for him, my absence. We continued to talk after that.

The next weekend, he came into town. He was waiting at my apartment. We comforted each other that night. That weekend, was perfect. I woke up with his hands in my hair, his clothes on the floor and it felt so right. When he left though, I saw his face, I knew what was happening this had been his goodbye, again. He doesn't say anything, I simply kiss his cheek and ask him not to forget me- as I was.

Monday came to quickly and for the life of me I couldn't hold back the tears. I went to the restroom, JJ must have seen me and followed. I was crying, releasing everything I couldn't hold any longer. Then I heard the sentence, that changed everything.

"Oh honey, he told you about Angie...we met her at Henry's birthday." JJ said.

I stared shocked for a split second, then I couldn't help but laugh. Laugh at the irony, I had ask him to not forget me and apparently he had. What hurt even more was they all knew, they met her and they didn't say anything. They heard as I talked about him and said nothing. That isn't family behavior, that's an acquaintance response. JJ stares nervously, as I continued to laugh. I get up and walk out. I go straight to Hotch. I demand my leave, I don't want to be around any of them. He grants it, though, I really didn't give me a choice. I went back to my home and mourned my love once more but also the family I thought I had. I had decided it was time to grow up. Stop believing in happy endings- Within first two weeks, I painted my apartment- white with black wallpaper. I also took some clothes to the local shop to donate. I bought new furniture, pearl white- very sophisticated. I went to my gym a lot more often. That's where I met Jess and Sara, who work in counterterrorism. They were going through a rough patch as well. We clicked, we did movie nights, girls night, and my heart began to heal with their help. We motivated, and supported each other. By the time I had went back to work, I had lost weight. I had a new wardrobe, and a new outlook. I was excited about life again. I didn't blame the team for anything, I was just hurt that they hadn't said anything. I guess that's why I slowly pulled back. I relied on them too much. For comfort, for reassurance and that kind of dependency isn't healthy.

My thoughts had been interrupted by a knock at my door, I peek through the peephole and sigh and open the door slightly...

"Morgan whats going on...I'm actually busy..."


	3. Doing It Wrong

Doing it wrong

"Can I talk to you, Penelope?" He said in a pleading tone.

"Uh okay, but I have a long day tomorrow so please let's make it quick." She said as she let him enter.

He looked around at how much her apartment even changed. It felt weird, no colors all her pictures were of her and her new friends, with a little of the team scattered around. I feel like this Penelope Garcia, I truly don't know and I feel ashamed that I altered her so much that she isn't herself anymore.

She stared at me intently and slightly annoyed till she spoke up, "Morgan, seriously, I have a long day and all I want to do is relax and prepare for tomorrow. So, speak or leave."

I look at her, and truly see her, she's perfect with no makeup and just a robe on. I finally gather the strength to talk...

"Penelope, I'm sorry...for everything I ever did to you...for making you feel less than you are. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much you had to build walls higher than the Great Wall of China. I know I have no right to ask this but I want us again, because my life without you is bleak, and dark..."

She silences him with her hand, "Derek, why now? You've had 2 years and nothing. Now all of a sudden you love me, you want me? Sorry honey, it doesn't work that way. You've had Angie to brighten up your life. Don't apologize for something you truly aren't responsible for. Yes Derek you broke my heart but that isn't what made me so cynical. I didn't only lose the person I loved and trusted the most but I lost the family I thought I had. Also, don't come here out of guilt, because I forgave you long ago. It was the only way I could move forward, But you know the saying, 'fool me once, shame on you fool me twice, shame on me'- well I'm not repeating history Derek. I truly wish we didn't live in a generation of not being in love but we stick together because we're afraid of seeing each other with someone else. I know that's what this confession is, we both know it. If you truly loved me Angie would've never happen. As much as I love you, I need someone different..."

"But I am different, babygirl. I'm not a coward anymore. I'm not running away from this feeling anymore..." My voice breaks, I feel the tears threatening to appear.

"Derek, I can't allow myself to love you again. You deserve happiness- with Angie. You two have made it through 2 years and that's longer than you and I ever had. Be happy, embrace that don't come here wanting something, just because someone else has it now. If you need to mourn our past properly then do that, cry if you need too but I can't stay watch you- I can't stay to hold you- I can't stay to hear you, because it's the wrong thing to do..."

"No Babygirl I don't believe that. I know we can work it out and be together again. I understand your defenses are up. I'm not asking to be anything other than your friend to start off?..."

She sighs and looks down, "I honestly believe that it's moot point, I can handle being your friend Morgan the real question is, could you handle being mine?"

"Definitely." He says quickly.

He thinks back to the club, her flirting and her fling. He was questioning himself about how true that statement was. Oh man, was this going to be harder than he imagine.


	4. HeartBeat

It's been a long time, I hit a wall- literallly. Istrongly recommend that you listen to "Heartbeat" by Childish Gambino. I thought for my story that this fit it perfectly.

It's been a year, since I've had my solace back into my life. It's been painfully beautiful. I broke up with Angie as soon as Penelope said we could start over, as friends. Being only her friend was hard, because of her boyfriend. Even though she denies their relationship, I know he wants more and she's give without the title.

We are all at the night club he owns, when she tells me something that shifted everything.

"Handsome, why are you all alone? Where are the honeys you're always saying that follow you." Penelope says with a giggle, clearly feeling the alcohol.

I laugh and answer, "Babygirl, I gave them a night off."

"Aww you poor baby! Just my luck, I get to have this piece of chocolate all to myself." With a wide grin.

I smile, looking at how beautiful she is. She flirts with no hesitation, when it's hard for me because i mean what I say, even though I know she doesn't.

"So, where's your boyfriend?"

She rolls her eyes, "Derek, he isn't my boyfriend. He's got business stuff to take care of. He isn't even here tonight."

She grabs my hands leading me to the dance floor, we dance all night. I begin to think that things are shifting for us. That maybe she's becoming closer, opening herself to me. I take her back to her place she invites me in. It still throws me off when I walk in, to see the pictures of her new life and her decor. I readjust myself and get some water.

She goes to her bedroom, I get ready to leave, when I feel something tug me back.

"You're not leaving, are you?" I hear her say but all I can focus on is what she's wearing- a matching bra and panty, nude in color. I see that her nipples are pierce through the thin fabric. I swallow, unable to form words. She notices and speaks again, "Derek, I want you. I care about you. I want to feel you inside me. Don't you want that?"

I snap out of it, "of course, but you're in a relationship. I want all of you not some."

"We aren't exclusive. You and I don't function as a couple we tried once. But we can be friends who comfort each other sometimes." She licks her lips, as she wraps her arms around me. She lightly kisses my neck. "If you don't want this I'll stop, and we will still be friends." She lightly sucks on my neck and I know I can't say stop because I don't want her to stop. I grab her and crash into her lips with mine. She moans and I lose the little control I have. We don't sleep till 3 hours later.

 _3 months later_

We're both breathless, I look at her, matte hair, smeared lips and still the most beautiful girl I've seen.

"Babygirl, I want more. I want a wife and kids. Don't you?"

She stares, "Then go and find that Derek. I don't want that. I do want you to be happy so if this "benefit" is messing with you. We can stop and you can find that. There's a woman out there who'd be lucky to have you. Who wants what you want. That woman isn't me though. I'm sorry, Derek."

"Baby, I don't believe that. I've seen you with Henry and Jack, you'd be an amazing mother. I love you, Penelope. I do and I know I've made some mistakes, but that's the past I want a future."

She looks down, "Derek, your friendship means a lot to me. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy. I truly do but you wouldn't be happy with me. We tried remember? You moved to a different state because of me. You even tried to move on. Derek, stop trying to fit us together when we aren't meant to be. You are right Derek I do want that life, but I... don't want it with you." She looks up and I see the hurt in her eyes, but I also see truth.


	5. Someone Like You

**_6 years later_**

As I play in the front yard, running around and laughing, it reminds me about how everything lead to this moment. I can't help but smile wider at the beautiful 4 year old laughing at me. She's the spitting image of her mother- honey blonde locks, pouty lips when she doesn't get her way, only difference is her skin color she's a light Carmel color with hazel eyes that seem brighter every time I see her.

I look back at her mother, who is now watching from the entrance of the house, laughing that beautiful laugh, with her pregnancy glow. I'm too distracted to notice, Sophie run up and tag me, I fake the shock and chase after her again.

I scoop her up and take her inside. While she goes to clean up, I go to check on Hank. He's still knocked out, and I stare at the contrast between the two children unlike Sophie, Hank is a rich mocha skin tone with soft thick hair. Only thing he has of mine is his nose.

I make my way to the kitchen, down the hall I always stare at the pictures all the memories- good and bad ones come to mind.

See pictures from JJs wedding, which also happened to be Emily's last time with us before she became unit chief. I see the dinners with the team when Strauss passed. There's even tidbits of Alex at the karaoke bar, hotch before he left the BAU. I see them change to pictures of Sophie- first day home, first walk. I also see the smiles and tears of joy in the wedding photos.

I make it to the kitchen and there is Penelope cooking pasta, shaking my head after all those lessons with Rossi and all she wanted to make was pasta. I speak up, "P, do you ever make something different?"

She turns towards me and smiles, "D, I'm basically a professional pasta maker. Why mess up a good thing?" Giggling as she goes back to stirring.

"Is Luke on his way already?"

"Yes, that beautiful husband of mine called. He said he's definitely going to babysit for you and Savannah as a favor for today. Savannah almost done with her rounds?"

"No thanks necessary, you know I don't mind. I know you can be a hard head, even though it turned out to be just Braxton hicks, better to be safe than sorry. Almost, yeah, she said she'd bring some dessert."

"I love that wife of yours!" She exclaims with her eyes closed and a light moan escapes her lips.

As we wait for our spouses, she goes into detail about a new program she's developing. I just listen smiling and I can't help but think of what ifs? What would Sophie look like had she been mine? What would Hank look like if he had been hers? But then I bury those thoughts, lock them up. It use to be harder, after that night of truths, I tried to distance myself. I would go on dates but I'd end up comparing them to her. So I didn't for a little while. Luke came on the team a little while after Alex left, I saw it the moment they walked out of the elevator, something happened. Even though neither realized it. It was painful to hear her flirt with someone who wasn't me. What was more unbearable was the way she looked at him, she use to look at me like that; before New York happened. I realized what I truly lost, because she was right that night. I did use NY as an excuse to end our relationship; because of that look- it had scared me. When I came back for the wedding I had saw her and those feelings stirred back up- to flea but from Angie, not her. Angie had been a safe placeholder until she wasn't. She gave me the same look- love- so I ran, and I ran to a woman I knew who was emotionally blocked- she became that safe place again.

When I met Savannah, I realized I had to stop running. I saw how happy Penelope was with Luke and I understood why we weren't meant to be. Luke is a great man, better than himself, if he was honest. Luke didn't run from, he ran to.

At their wedding, my heart ached but not as much, I loved being apart of her life- their life. It gave me hope for my own, with Savannah.

 **I'm sorry that about this story being a bust but I haven't really felt inspired to carry out the original plan for it, but I do believe it needs a proper ending I owe that much. Thank you to the people who followed/fav this story, I appreciate it. :)**


End file.
